Easy as Pie, Right?
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Riku discovers a new side of him upon returning to Destiny Islands. A love-sick teenager. Having a crush on a cute idiot who is naive and friendly is not all that difficult to confess feelings to, right? For Riku, it sure isn't. Soriku! One-shot.


My first Soriku story. Yay! This is mostly Riku-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Prologue

Sora and Riku had a nice and joyful reunion with Kairi and all of their other friends. Unfortunately, that reunion was short-lived upon finding King Mickey's note. Luckily, Sora and Riku had enough time to savor a couple of weeks in their hometown before going out to do their duty again….

0.o.0.o.0.

Riku sighed as he stared at the bumbling idiot frolicking on the beach happily. The next minute later, the idiot had his head stuck in the sand. Clumsy yet cute idiot. Running his hand through his silver hair, he went over and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Hey, clumsy. Got your brain stuck in another ditch again?" he teased with a smirk as Sora glared at him with a pout.

"Can't a guy enjoy his brief visit to his hometown before rushing out to save the worlds again?" the brunet asked indignantly.

Rolling his eyes, Riku faking surprise, insulted his crush further. "Guy? Really, Sora, who was the person who saved your ass from the almighty power of Mansex, eh?"

Crossing his arms, Sora stood up and stuck out his tongue. Cute. "Who was the person who helped your injured body and beat you several times in the past?"

"Eh…..I was probably too lazy to walk and felt pity on your sorry form in the past?" the stubborn silver head snorted.

"You were so not! I wouldn't call being able to walk with a bruised back and chest without limping possible!" the brunette answered angrily.

Laughing, Riku ruffled his crush's hair playfully, earning a glare which could earn a laugh from an adult. The Keyblade master was powerful but is lacking in the maturity and puberty department. Sora still had a fetish toward pie, ice cream, and chocolate like a little kid. He would pout when he was sulking. To add more to that, he was rather……short for a fifteen-year old. Even Kairi was the same height as him. Being slender and agile was part of Sora's advantages in battle but it made him have quite a feminine body which leads to Riku having some rather 'interesting' dreams at night.

Walking back toward the mainland of the island, Sora and Riku talked about everything from school to video games. The video game talk led to, however, a challenge of which none of them took lightly. Sora, taking video games as serious business, and Riku who had the purpose of showing Sora who's the boss.

"Face it, Sora. You weren't able to beat me the last time when we were on the islands and you will never be able to." Riku said, flaring up the competitive spirit within the Keyblade master.

"Shut it, Riku. I beat you in so many other- Oh my god, the ice cream truck just passed by!" Sora's sudden outburst gave Riku a friggin' heart attack. Sora's wandering attention went from video games to ice cream. His limited attention span may be cute but could be pretty scary too. Excited, Sora pulled Riku as he ran toward the truck as he yelled at it to stop. Riku couldn't help but blush lightly at the contact. Sure he contacted Sora's hand many times in their battles but ever since being back on Destiny Islands, his opinion of it changed into something more. The silver head found himself wanting Sora more than a close friend and hating Kairi for any time she was around Sora. Unfortunately, Sora's density made this goal to reach rather difficult.

When the two reached the ice cream truck, Sora went up to the man and asked for two chocolate ice creams in cups. Digging in one of his endless pockets, he pulled out some money. Sora's grin turned into panic when he found out that he only had enough money for one. His eyes fell as he handed the money to the man and received one cup instead of two. Suddenly, having an idea, he asked the man to have two spoons. Oblivious of what the teen was about to do, the man handed him another spoon without hesitation.

Walking towards a very bored Riku, he handed him a spoon.

"So, where's my cup, porcupine?" Riku asked good-naturedly, not knowing what's going to happen next.

Fidgeting nervously, Sora explained that he didn't have enough money to buy two. "So, umm……"

"We have to share?" Riku guessed in panic. Oh god, holding hands with him was bad enough. Now, it's ice cream. Great. Just fucking great. He had too many dreams involving what other 'things' he could do with ice cream and Sora in the past weeks. Way too many.

"Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you next time." Sora said, giving him a nervous smile. "The park is just up ahead. We could eat it there."

Keeping his stoic façade up, Riku blinked his eyes. "Won't that look a bit weird to people, though? Two males sharing ice cream?"

Sora just smiled. "Nope, I think it would be fine."

'At least, he doesn't have anything against homosexuals.' Riku thought in relief. His relief was short-lived, however.

"We been best friends for so long that people would think it was normal as sharing clothes together." the bubbly brunette explained happily.

'You don't know the other meaning of 'sharing clothes' the older one thought begrudgingly.

The two reached the park and found a decent spot to sit and eat. Checking his watch, Sora looked at the time.

"So we have about ten minutes to eat before going back to the mainland."

Sora plopped himself down and set the medium-sized cup on the table with Riku on the other side. Riku hid his nervousness by pretending to be occupied by looking somewhere else.

"Just be casual, okay?" Sora assured before digging in the ice cream.

'Guess there's no way out of this shit now.' Riku thought bitterly before picking up the spoon and reluctantly digging in.

A few minutes later, the cup was half empty and Sora was still eating with Riku on the other side eating a few bites. An elderly couple with a dog passed by and gave them funny looks. Sora didn't notice but unfortunately, Riku did. To get his mind off of it, he focused more on eating than on the couple. Somehow, after putting more focus on eating ice cream, it tasted more better.

'It's either because I wasn't focusing on it too much because I was worrying about what other people would think and about my libido control. Or the other one is because of Sora's saliva is in it too. Mmmmm. If this is what Sora would taste like when making-out, I- No, Riku, don't think about it. Just savor this moment and go along with it.' Riku thought.

In the next couple minutes, the cup became empty, much to Sora's dismay (he loves ice cream) and Riku's (he found a new love of sharing ice cream with him).

Sora threw the cup and spoons in a nearby trashcan before motioning Riku with a hand to walk along with him.

"You honestly aren't disturbed by the fact that two guys are sharing the same ice cream?" Riku repeated.

"Sure, in fact, I see nothing wrong with it. I enjoyed it. Did you?" Sora blushed lightly at the thought before shaking it away.

The older teen was stumped. 'What am I supposed to say? Yes, I enjoyed it and it gave me the idea of making out with you. Wanna make out right now?'

"Well, it was okay." was all Riku could say. Though it was far from okay.

The two continued their walk to the mainland and soon enough, they reached Sora's house. This includes bumping with Sora's next door neighbor who was none other than Kairi.

"Hiya Sora and Riku!" she greeted cheerfully from her house. Waving back, Sora went into his house before turning back to Riku.

"Sorry Riku, my mom is not letting anyone over today. She's getting the place ready for a dinner party with her friends." he apologized sadly. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded back in understanding and turned back to go home himself. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riku." It's Kairi. Being polite to hide his hatred for her, he acted casual.

"What's up, Kairi?"

"Can I talk to you at my house?"

Oh dear god, she's not gonna kill me for talking and walking with Sora, is she? Girls can be quite vicious sometimes. Riku had already seen more than his fair share of cat fights. Especially his obsessive fan girls. He would watch the beginning of two girls fighting over him like rabid animals. He seen blood and does not want to cross the path of a girl with the urge to kill. It wasn't a surprise to anyone on the island to see Riku crying for help as he suffocated in the masses of flesh pressed against him. Sora thought the silver-haired teen was very lucky to be admired by many but Riku sure thought the opposite. Luckily, Kairi, Selphie, and some other girls weren't like that, at least, he hoped they weren't.

"Sure." he answered, regaining his composure.

He reached her house easily and found not a mad but serious Kairi at the door. That's the first step of a girl greeting her enemy by hiding the bloody murder in their brains. Another reason for turning gay.

"So, I saw that your relationship with Sora is becoming quite close." she said quietly.

"Yes, it is, I guess."

"You like him more than a friend?" she asked also quietly.

This is the introduction to the bloody murder.

"Humor me." he answered coldly as he narrowed his eyes. The next reaction was unexpected. Not a slap or scratch but a laugh.

"Oh Riku, you like Sora. Admit it. Ever since a day after you two came back, you been viewing Sora more than a friend. Girls like me notice it. The only reason why girls still fight over you is because they refuse to acknowledge the fact you're gay. They sensed it too." she explained good-naturedly. "What really bothers me, though, is that why are you not telling him? Sora's is forgiving and very friendly. Besides, I bet he would like you back because he seemed to miss you more than me."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked dumbfounded.

"To us girls, yes but to other boys, no." she replied. "You're not that good for an Oscar, Riku. Besides, I know those hidden death glares you give me when I'm talking with Sora. I'm not that stupid. Don't worry though, I won't steal him."

"I don't know how he would react, though." Riku answered, disgusted with himself for sounding like a lovesick teenager.

"Ugh, it's one of those romantic stories, Romeo. That's your wall that you have to conquer. Beat it to get what you want. You want Sora to be yours, right? So, go get him." Kairi advised.

Riku's eye twitched at Kairi's so-called encouraging speech as he got up and turned to leave. This feels like being on some girly talk show. "Good-bye, Kairi."

"Listen to me, Riku! It'll help!" she shouted but he wasn't listening.

Going home and getting some sleep didn't help either since Riku couldn't help but dream about some other 'things.'

The next day, Riku met up with Sora once more but at the park this time. Kairi's words still haunt him but he didn't show it. Bringing up a random topic that they could talk about, Riku asked him a question.

"Sora, do you have anything against homosexuals?" he finally asked. Sora turned to him in bewilderment. The sixteen-year-old was holding his breath for this one.

"Err..no. What makes you ask that?"

"Just wondering and just came to me." Riku waved off.

"I mean, I wouldn't care if you were gay, Riku. You're my best friend. I care for you. You're like part of me, you know." Sora continued.

'So, you care for me? Does that mean-Ugh, no it doesn't.' Riku thought. "Who said I was gay anyway?"

Laughing, Sora muttered an apology. "Sorry. Just to remind you, Riku. We'll stay together, okay?"

It would sound like a cheesy speech to Riku if he wasn't thinking about Sora but it sounded like they're lovers if he thought on the wrong side. He couldn't take it anymore. He was always thinking wrong about things that Sora said through these weeks. He need to stay away from him for awhile.

"Uh, Riku?" Sora waved a hand in front of Riku's distant face.

"Oh, sorry, Sora. Look, can I be alone for awhile. I need to have some space to myself for some time." Riku said. Sora's face paled and turned to panic.

"Riku, did I say something wrong? Please, you don't act like this. You're being hesitant all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

Sora attempted to put a hand on Riku's shoulder before it was shoved off. "Just leave me be, Sora. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Riku, I'm not sure what's wrong but if there's any way that I could help you, please tell me now. I-"

'I wonder how the solution of kissing you would make you react.' Riku thought bitterly. "Now, Sora!" the older teen said a bit too forcefully than he intended. Sora looked down at him with his bottom lip trembling.

"I-I understand. Sorry…Riku." he said, obviously hurt.

"Wha-Sora, I…" It was too late, Sora walked away.

"Damn, I seriously fucked up this time, didn't I?" Riku scolded to himself. Instead of pursuing the brunette, he turned to the opposite and went to go home glumly. On his way home, he bumped into Kairi at a nearby shop right next to the park.

"Hey, Riku! How-Why the long face?" she asked concerned as she saw Riku's face.

"It's nothing."

Kairi raised and eyebrow and frowned. "You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"Who would actually listen to that girly shit you gave me?" he growled menacingly.

Kairi was unmoved by his insult and continued on. "It's obvious that something happen. Riku, did something happen between you and Sora?"

"You know what, Kairi? Don't you know that you're a nosy and annoying bitch who always pokes your ugly nose in other people's business? Just fuck off!" he nearly yelled angrily.

Kairi was silent for a minute before speaking up again. "Call me that if you want to, Riku. But I want to know. I love you, Riku. As a brother I never had. You, me, and Sora promised to look out for each other, right? And right now, I know you need help and I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

Reluctantly, Riku told her everything from his problem around Sora to the part where Sora ran off crying.

"And how do you feel about that?" she lectured him as if he was a child. Riku growled at her.

"Don't give me that psychologist shit."

"Look, Riku, just confront him. Casually apologize and say that you like him, okay?" she said as if she was a doctor.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Cause' it is, Riku."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Eh…most of it, I made it up to encourage you." she said with a wave of a hand.

"Gee, thanks."

Kairi patted him on the back as if she was the older one now before leaving Riku to think about his actions. "You'll thank me later."

Kicking the imaginary dust under his feet, Riku shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh, this is seriously fucked up." he groaned in frustration as he scratched his head, trying to think of something. However, Kairi's "beautiful and touching" speech clouded his thoughts. Maybe her words were just crazy enough to work. In a way, she was right.

He went towards Sora's house in deep thought. What was he supposed to say? Those words are so hard to say. He hesitantly knocked on the brunet's door with a single knock. His pained look didn't go away even when Sora opened the door with confused and guilty eyes.

"Hey, Sora." he greeted with an edge of nervousness.

"Err…hey, Riku."

"So, I'm really sorry for yelling at you before." So far so good.

Sora's face instantly brighten and he opened the door further. "Come in."

Stepping in his house, Riku took deep breaths to figure out what he was going to say next. Sora motioned him toward the couch.

"Where's your mom?" the silver-haired teen finally asked.

"Went out to go shopping." Sora answered quietly. "Apology accepted, now will you tell me why you're acting weird?"

Scratching his head nervously, Riku refused to meet Sora's eyes in embarrassment. "Well….uh…it's because of you."

"What?! Riku, what did I do?!"

"Well, you see, ever since we got back to the islands, I been…ugh, I suck at these." He groaned at the difficulty of this situation.

"What?" Sora's head cocked to the side as he leaned closer intrigued. Quite close to Riku's liking.

"I like you."

"Riku, stop joking. Really, what's the reason?"

"I like you."

Bursting out in laughter, Sora grinned and obviously wasn't taking him seriously. "Really."

"I like you-Urghh, it never going to pass through your brain!" Riku yelled in frustration as he punched the sofa with a fist. Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion before it flickered in amusement.

"Oh, so you like me? Why didn't you say so, I like you too, Riku?" the brunet joked, not sensing the agitated aura that Riku now harbored.

Smacking a hand on his face, Riku's eye twitched. "Sora, you killed it."

"What? What did I kill?"

Throwing his arms out in frustration, Riku gave out another groan. Unfortunately, Sora still thought he was acting until the next older teen's action. Riku grabbed Sora's baggy collar and pulled him towards him, engaging both of them in a kiss.

'Mmmmm, tastes like chocolate.' Riku thought in content.

Sora blinked a couple of times at this sudden and surprising action. Riku wasn't faring any better since Sora wasn't responding. Soon, Sora began to sigh in content and unconsciously began to kiss back, much to Riku's delight. The brunet's arms snaked to Riku's neck, pulling them closer. A couple seconds later, Sora's eyes shot open when he felt something slimy sliding on his bottom lip as if it was begging for entrance to his lips. Riku's tongue. Blushing profusely, he pushed Riku away. Riku felt a smirk coming on his face when he saw Sora's flushed face.

Suddenly, Sora felt a presence inside of him reacting strongly. Roxas.

"_Hmm, Sora, I wondered when you'll go out of the closet." commented the blonde._

"_Shut up." Sora retorted._

"_You kissing Riku actually brought some great memories of my own love life." Roxas said._

"_Oh my god, you and Riku hooked up once?!" Sora panicked._

"_No, stupid!"_

"_Who is it?" Sora asked, now interested._

"_The bogeyman." Roxas answered sarcastically. "No, who do you think it is?"_

"_Uh…I dunno know." Sora replied dumbly._

"_It's Axel, idiot."_

"_Oh, should have known." the brunet answered._

"_You're a loser when it comes to love." Roxas snickered. "Me and Axel already passed the stage of making out in a matter of days."_

"_What's making out?" asked a too naïve Sora._

"_I'll leave Riku to teach you that." Roxas said, ending the conversation._

"Sorry, I guess I went too far." Riku apologized as Sora struggled to regain his composure.

"Err…it's okay." Sora answered, looking away. "So, you were serious. Sorry if I hurt your feelings by teasing you."

"Sora…."

"I mean, I guess I enjoyed it too. I-"

"Sora, y-"

However, Sora interrupted him again. "You weren't bad for a first kiss."

"Sora, you-wait, you're saying that was your first kiss?" Riku stared at him in disbelief before turning indignant and triumphant. "You said you already kissed Kairi."

Sora waved his arms in defense. "I just wanted to make you jealous, right? I was just teasing before, right?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "All these years, I thought you did. Even in the few weeks we just arrived here, I was haunted by dreams of you kissing Kairi."

"What do you dream anyway, Riku?"

This was a question that he did not want to answer.

"Sora, do you know what you have to say after I kissed you?" Riku said, changing the subject with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right. I guess I liked you too."

"Sora, if you like me because of that kiss, forget any ideas of a relationship."

Sora shook his head to signify Riku was wrong. "No, when you kissed me, you made me have second thoughts about you. I care for you way more than a friend. When Kairi came to the island, I always became jealous when you and her talk. First, I thought I was jealous of you before thinking it out. Then, a couple years later, I realized I was jealous of Kairi for talking with you. After that, I was trying to make you jealous by hanging out with Kairi more. Kinda like unconscious feelings relived, right?"

"So, you liked me without even knowing it. What irony." Riku said quietly. Sora blushed and nodded his head. "Ugh, should've expected that from a bumbling idiot like you."

"I'm not a bumbling idiot, you fucking asshole." Sora answered indignantly.

"Of course, you're _my _bumbling idiot." Riku said arrogantly. "By the way, does someone have a potty mouth?"

"You cuss also."

"I'm allowed to cuss because I'm cool and you're an idiot. So therefore, you can't cuss." Riku sang out, knowing that Sora would rolled his eyes at the unbelievable explanation. "By the way, Sora, do you know what people do with potty mouths?"

"They wash them out with soap. I'm not that stupid, asshole." Sora answered with a pout. Riku leaned towards him and pushed him with enough force to make Sora topple on the couch. The silver teen straddled him with a smirk.

"Well, we don't have any soap now, idiot. Let's wash your mouth using _my_ way." Riku snickered with another smirk as he watched Sora gulped. He leaned towards his prize without any hesitation or fear this time.

'Thank you, Kairi!' Riku thought thankfully and joyously finally.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry, if I made Sora a bit too goody goody. And no, Riku and Sora didn't do "that" at the end. Just making out. Please review for more advice from Dr. Kairi! XD


End file.
